Lip Gloss
by Chocoolatee
Summary: hyukjae lulus. Kyuhyun yang terlalu cemburu. bad summary. BL. Thanks


**Musim Semi telah datang. **Pohon-pohon _Cherry Blossom_ di sekitar sekolah Shappire Blue juga sudah mulai memperlihatkan mahkota dedaunannya. Bulan April, tepat tiga tahun akhirnya aku lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Hari demi hari sudah berlalu , dan saat ini aku berada di titik awal menuju masa depanku―sendiri tanpa dia di sampingku.

**Lip Gloss**

Kyuhyun X Hyukjae

Chocolate

.

..

"Sudah cukup puas?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati dia berada di pinggiran kelas. Duduk santai dengan kaki yang di tekuk. Aku tersenyum.

"Sedikit" jawabku.

Ia tertawa pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar jelas. Koridor sudah sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali kami berdua. Para murid sedang berada di aula untuk mendengar ceramah dari Kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku. Aku mendekat ―duduk di sampingnya. Dia hanya tersenyum samar tanpa menjawab.

Ia menunduk lalu menatapku. "Hyuk―"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan kehilangan _Lip gloss_ ku" gumamnya.

"He?"

Dia menghela sambil menutup matanya. "Sialan. Kenapa harus kau dulu yang keluar" gumamnya

Kyuhyun tampak kacau hari ini. Rambutnya, pakaiannya, wajahnya―semuanya berantakan. Dia marah―bukan dalam arti marah yang sesungguhnya sebenarnya. Ia hanya kesal. Kesal karena kami tidak bisa bersama untuk hari-hari kedepannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Dia berpaling, menatapku tajam. "Kau tidak memikirkannya?" tanyanya balik

"Aku bukan tidak memikirkannya. Tidak peduli seberapa sering kau pikirkan, hasilnya tetap sama. Aku pergi, Kyuhyun" ucapku

"Kau tetap melanjutkan studimu di sana?" tanyanya dingin.

"ya"

Kyuhyun membuang nafas, lalu menunduk―lagi.

"kita masih bisa saling berhubungan, Kyu" ungkapku.

"aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi"

"Kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku"

"Aku tidak pernah absent untuk melakukannya,― kalau kau masih ingat"

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kenapa terasa begitu sulit sekarang

"tiap sorenya aku bekerja paruh waktu. Saat ini kau akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, pasti banyak mata kuliah yang akan kau ambil. Aku tidak peduli seberapa jauh Universitasmu dari tempatku. Tapi sebenarnya , yang ku takutkankan itu hanya waktu.― Waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu itu sedikit sekali"

Aku menundukkan kepala. Tanganku bergerak menggenggam tangannya, menguatkannya. Ia menatapku dan aku tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum balik, tapi yang ini agak di paksakan. Ia mendekat lalu meletakkan kepalanya di leherku. "Sialan. Aku pasti akan rindu padamu, Hyuk" gumanya.

Lama dia berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Aku memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun mulai mengecup leherku berulang kali.

"jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku, saat dia kembali menatapku.

"terus mencintaiku" ucapnya datar.

aku terkekeh dan mengangguk. Kami berdua saling berhadapan dan memeluk. Aku meletakkan dahiku di dahinya. Aku menutup mata sejenak, menikamti genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.― Sepi. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas kami dicampur dengan sedikit suara gema dari aula.

.

.

"Hyukkie―"

Tubuhku tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah melingkar dipinggangku. Ia semakin mendekat dan menatapku tajam."Bibirku kering" ucapnya sambil memegang bibirnya. "kau punya _Lip gloss_?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi kau membawanya"

Belum sempat aku membalas, Kyuhyun sudah mencium bibirku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saking terkejutnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku mulai menikmatinya. Aku menutup mataku saat Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibirku berulang kali, melumat dan menghisapnya tanpa henti. Aku melenguh tertahan saat tangannya mulai masuk di balik kemeja sekolah ku.

Hari kelulusanku, hari kebahagiaanku. Meski akan berpisah sejenak, tapi kami saling terhubung. Dimana, bagaimana, dan kapanpun aku dan Kyuhyun akan saling terhubung.

.

.

.

.

**1 Bulan. 3 Bulan. **Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun dan aku masih sering berhubungan lewat telpon maupun email. Kami juga cukup lumayan sering untuk bertemu, walau dalam waktu yang singkat―pastinya.

Tapi saat melewati bulan ke-5. semuanya terasa sulit. Kami bertengkar hebat. Kami memang sempat _lost contact_ selama 1 minggu sebelumnya. Jadwal ku dan Kyuhyun seperti berlawanan arah. Aku sering mengubunginya malam hari, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah angkat. Aku pikir dia ketiduran, karena pekerjaannya yang cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Saat itu, saat Kyuhyun mendapati jam kosong di tempat ia bekerja, ia menemuiku. Tapi waktunya yang kurang tepat. Ia mendapatiku sedang bersama Donghae―orang nomor satu yang dicurigai Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang cukup dekat denganku sewaktu sekolah.

"Aku menemukanmu berpelukan dengannya, sore itu" ucapnya dingin.

"Kyu―"

"Kalau kau ingin bercinta, ku sarankan jangan di tempat umum"

" apa maksudmu!"

"Aku tau kau cukup pintar untuk paham apa yang ku maksud Hyukjae"

"Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa denganmu?" mataku memanas. Terasa perih.

"ponselmu tidak aktif. Kau juga tidak pernah mengangkat telponku. Apa aku menganggu acara bercinta kalian?"

Aku menahan nafas saat air mataku menetes. Sesak rasanya―tak habis pikir dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ini entah sudah berapa kalinya kau selalu curiga denganku, Kyuhyun. Dia hanya teman, tidak lebih" aku mengusap air mataku kasar. Ku tatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu** setelah pertengkaran itu. Dua minggu juga kami tidak saling memberi kabar. Sungmin hyung bilang padaku kalau aku seperti mayat hidup.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba

Aku hanya diam.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-pun. Kalau kau kangen, temui dia. Jangan siksa dirimu, Hyuk"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Entahlah, rasanya aneh. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengubungi atau menghampiriku. Hidupku kacau.

.

.

.

Paginya aku terbangun. Kepalaku terasa berat. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh, dan tunggu―

"Kyuhyun?!"

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seorang calon dokter sakit, hah?"

"Kyuhyun―... Kyuhyun..." ku sebut namanya berulang kali. Air mataku meleleh. Aku menangis. Dadaku terasa lebih ringan saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali. Dia kembali, ―menemuiku.

"Hyukkie, kenapa―"

"bodoh. Aku hampir gila karena mu bodoh" ku pukul kepalanya. "Tak ada kabar, pesan, maupun telpon. Jahat sekali. Apa hanya karena pertengkaran itu kau ingin kita berpisah. Bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali Kyuhyun!"

Aku terus menangis sambil memukul kepalanya. Dia menarik tanganku dan memelukku―membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. "Badanmu masih panas, Hyukkie. Jangan banyak bergerak" gumamnya."maaf . Aku juga hampir gila tidak mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi kau kuliah. Aku tidak mau mengirim pesan kecuali bertemu langsung denganmu. "

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku. "Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal. Egois ku ini memang tidak pernah hilang. Donghae―sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Aku minta maaf" ucapnya sambil mengecup dahiku.

"Kyuhyun―"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ia tersenyum, yang membuatku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hyuk―

"Apa?"

"Bibirku terasa kering― perih,. Aku mau _lip glos_s ku"

Aku tertawa kecil sebelum Kyuhyun mencium bibirku penuh.

Lagi ― Kami semua sama-sama egois. Tapi biarkan egois ini menuntun kami ke dalam kedewasaan. Saling memahami satu sama lain, dan tetap melangkah maju bergandengan tangan.

_Lip Gloss_ – melembabkan bibir agar tidak perih.

Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

Aku rela menjadi _lip gloss_ kyuhyun ―supaya ia tidak merasa perih lagi.

**END**

**review? Terima Kasih :D**


End file.
